Echo
by Sonicskrewdriver
Summary: What happens when the Doctor meets someone who he can't beat? When he comes across creature who he has never come across before? What happens when the Doctor is, for the first time, helpless? *Rated T for future chapters* Please leave a review! Disclaimer, I do not own Doctor Who or Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

I sat there and watched as he walked down the street and fiddled with a bow tie he was wearing around his neck. He didn't look like much but I heard a lot about him and I knew it was dangerous to underestimate him. As he approached his blue box I could feel myself getting excited, though I really shouldn't have, it wasn't anything new for me. Moving my foot ever so slightly to try to get a better look I lost my balance and fell over. This caught his attention and he looked over at me smiling.  
"Looks like I have a fan girl," he said in his British accent that I adored, "no pictures but I do sign autographs." I just glared at him, the Doctor really wasn't as cautious as I had been told. "So what might your name be?" He asked, totally unaware of my intentions. "I don't have one," I said standing up and brushing myself off. "Well then what do they call you? I'm sure you have some sort of name, such as I am called-" I cut him off," the Doctor, I know."  
"So really, what do they call you?" He asked, looking at me weird. "I suppose the term I hear the most is Echo," I sighed. "Why are you called Echo?" He said, pulling out his sonic. I shrugged," you're the second person to ever have a real conversation with me, so all they ever hear is of me being somewhere, like an echo."  
He took one look at what I was wearing and looked at me confused. "You seem a long way from home, that style hasn't become popular for another 30 years." Hoping not to reveal too much I just shrugged. I was wasting too much time talking to him, I had to get into the TARDIS soon, otherwise it would be too late. I made a little hand motion, knowing it was a cue, this would work for sure.  
Suddenly a huge roar came from down the street and it definitely worried the Doctor, just as I had planned.  
The TARDIS looked exactly as I had been I was told it would, and I had to say, it wasn't as impressive as some of the things I had seen. "Aren't you going to say something about how it's bigger on the inside than the outside?" He asked sounding a little disappointed. I sighed and decided to play it safe and with fake amazement said, "oh my gosh, it's bigger on the inside than the outside!" It seemed to satisfy him for now but I had to be careful. If he knew too much my cover would be blown and my mission would fail.

I sat on one of the chairs in the TARDIS and watched the Doctor pace back and forth. It was hard to make it this far, but I couldn't have done it without my Pokémon. The thing that had scared the Doctor before was just my Bagon, who was now aboard the TARDIS with me running around looking for something. He didn't know about my Pokémon yet and I planned in keeping it that way for a while. I was told they would be my secret weapon, and the plan would fail if I revealed them.

The Doctor came over to me and sat next to me, "why were you following me earlier?" I remained silent, at this point he wouldn't buy any of my lies, especially since I'm a terrible liar, and I couldn't tell the truth. He saw I was stuck and suddenly his once radiant face turned serious. He didn't say anything, and I could tell he was deep in thought, which was what I had been told was never a good thing. "Before, you said I was the second person you've had a conversation with... It implies there was someone.. Someone maybe you made a deal with. And you were following me…" He didn't stop talking, and to be honest I couldn't understand half of it. When he was finished ranting he looked me right in the eye and said," you're working for someone aren't you, but who?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it took me so long to upload more but here it is~ :D**

I stared back at him blankly and he that seemed to throw him off. "I said who are you working for." Frustrated that he couldn't get a response he went back to the center of the TARDIS and started doing whatever is the Doctor does.

About an hour later the TARDIS landed, and he hand cuffed me to the wall. "Stay here!" He yelled as he ran out the door and at last I was alone.  
"Hey Bagon," I whispered and he appeared from around the corner. Bagon ran over to me and following him was Eevee. She carried a device in her mouth and I grinned. Perfect. Eevee began to pick the lock to the handcuff while I studied the device. This was what the Master had asked me too steal, but it seemed so useless. I heard the cuffs fall to the floor and I stood up. Running over to the door of the TARDIS I peered out and he was no where to be found.  
As I stepped out I heard a voice, " going somewhere?"

Sure enough, as I turned around I say the Doctor standing there, almost as if he expected me to escape. I honestly didn't expect to escape without at least being noticed. Without answering I gave him a slow smile that seemed to make him uncomfortable. "Bagon Smoke Screen!" I yelled. I took off running down the street, only after the pleasure of having seen the Doctor completely scared and confused for the first time.

"Here," I said holding up the device, "so what is it?"  
"Just give it too me."  
"What is it?" I repeated.  
"It's nothing you would understand," he said motioning for me to give the strange item to him.  
I pulled it back, "not until you tell me what it's for."  
The Master just laughed, "you act as though you have the upper hand in me. I can have you thrown out just as easily as I had you let in, give the devise to me now."  
"Oh ya well if your so superior, then why didn't you go get the damn thing yourself?" I yelled slamming the device into the ground, "Shadow ball!" Shuppet appeared from its hiding place and used a Shadow Ball to smash the alien technology to peices. "No!" He yelled rushing over to the shattered pieces on the ground and kneeling beside them, "what have you done!"  
I just laughed, it seemed to be a two for one today. I saw the smart Doctor confused and the powerful Master not getting his way. He looked like a five year old who was told he couldn't have ice cream.  
"Listen I have places to be," I said turning around and starting to walk away.  
"Your going to pay for that," the Master said angrily, as if snapping out of a trance.  
I couldn't help but feel a little nervous, I'd been told its never a good thing to be on the Master's bad side.  
See no one would tell me what the Doctor was, or even what the Master was, but all I knew was that they weren't human.  
All my nerves went away when I looked up and saw Shuppet appear and hypnotize the Master to sleep.  
Taking that as an opportunity to run, I took off toward the door. Just as I walked out the door I slammed into someone who was walking in, the Doctor.  
"I knew it!" He exclaimed and then turned to me, "you didn't give it to him did you?" I shook my head, and he sighed with relief.  
"What exactly was that?" I asked looking at the remainder of what I had stolen.  
"Something dangerous. Something that could have potentially destroyed the world. Something that couldn't have been destroyed, something that was impossible to destroy. So how did you destroy it?"

**Let me know if you liked it or if you want me to keep writing More~**

**Feed back is always appreciated :D**


End file.
